


different flavours of heroes

by hunka_hulka_burning_fudge



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, F/M, Fluff, I need some happy fic after watching Infinity War, Pepperony - Freeform, PepperonyWeek18, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunka_hulka_burning_fudge/pseuds/hunka_hulka_burning_fudge
Summary: In which Pepper has to coax Tony into eating ice-creams with her.[Mindless Fluff because let's be honest, we all need it after Infinity War.]





	different flavours of heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters, nor do I own Ben and Jerry's.
> 
> It has been a long time since I've written anything at all, but I really wanted to write something for Pepperony week. Not quite happy with it, but I'll make do. No betas, so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> If you enjoyed the fic, please leave a review (even something as simple as "cute" or "good-read" makes an author's day).

* * *

"Tony! I swear, if you still haven’t approved the Ben and Jerry’s avengers-themed ice cream, I’ll –"

"I was going to, but then I got this amazing idea for your suit and I was working on it. But then... then I realised I need your input on the aesthetic and I’m thinking –"

Pepper sighs. "It’s still a _no_ on the suit, Tony."

"But, honey –"

"No." She says in a stern voice. "No buts, no ifs. And I _needed_ you to taste test the ice-cream flavours yesterday!" Pepper turns to see Tony pouting, and about to launch into another ramble about the suit.  She drags him in by the collar and kisses the adorable pout off his face. "The avengers need some positive exposure after everything that happened, Tony. And everybody loves ice cream."

"Pep, I’m working on something integral here and–"

Tony still looks hesitant, so she brings out the big guns. "It’ll be a date! We’ll have some ice-cream and watch some mind-numbing action movies while cuddling on the couch."

"Sci-Fi, not action." Tony replies, unable to resist the lure of ice cream and cuddling.

"Fine."

"Bed, not couch."

"Deal." Pepper kisses his cheek. "Let me change into something comfier and I’ll join you."

"FRIDAY, Queue 80s sci-fi movies and link it to the screen in the master bedroom."

Pepper is already turning away as she hears FRIDAY’s "Yes, boss."

 

.

.

 

"Get your own!" Pepper grouches as she tries to battle Tony’s spoon encroaching into her tub of ice cream.  The movie is long forgotten and running on the screen without either of them paying much heed to it, as they are both busy trying to steal each other’s ice cream.

"But, honey, I don’t even like mango. I want yours." Tony implores.

"No. I am _not_ falling for your tricks. Don’t you turn your puppy eyes on me!" Tony’s eyes somehow seem bigger and shinier, and honest to god, she doesn’t know how he does it! She feels a smile creeping up on her as she relents, "Fine! Just one spoon, though. One _tiny_ spoon."

"Of course." Tony replies, his face the picture of innocence.

Pepper slowly releases the tub she had clutched to her chest. Sadly, she noticed the evil smirk on Tony’s face a bit late.

"NO!" She shouts as Tony digs in with his entire spoon and takes out a large chunk out of _her_ hazelnut chocolate chip ice cream.  Her hands shoot out of their own and clasp his wrists. Not one to give up, Tony pulls his wrists back. Pepper doesn’t loosen her hold either and overbalances and falls entirely on top of Tony. She is still clasping his wrists. Only now she is pinning his wrists to the bed as she is straddling him, and the ice cream is slowly soaking into the bed.

There is a wicked gleam in Tony’s eyes as he says, “Why, Ms. Potts, I didn’t know it was _that_ kind of a date.”

Pepper has a matching smirk as she replies, “I simply cannot abide by such blatant robbery, Mr. Stark.”

“Ms. Potts, it seems that you have the courage and heart of a true hero!” Tony grins blindingly at her. “ _If only you had a superhero suit._ ”

“You know, it’s funny, but out of all the different flavours that Ben and Jerry’s sent, I couldn’t find anything strawberry flavoured. It must be a coincidence, right?”

“Of course, _sheer_ coincidence.” Tony replies. “And what does that have to do with anything?”

Pepper smiles and leans down. “It means, Mr. Stark, that _you_ have the heart of a true softie.” She presses a quick kiss to his lips. “ _If only you could rest and take care of it._ ”

“Well, it’s nothing you can prove in court.” Tony quips. “After all, a man has gotta protect his billionaire-playboy-asshole reputation.”

“I regret to inform you Mr. Stark –" Pepper releases one of his wrists and brings her left hand and the engagement ring into view, "–but  that reputation is already on shaky grounds.”

“Eh. You win some. You lose some.” Tony replies as Pepper presses another kiss onto his lips. And another. And another. “Mmm. You know I _am_ open to reconsidering, if you have more evidence.”

“Is that so?” She smirks against his lips, “I might need to interrogate you for that.”

With a roguish grin, Tony asks, “Do I have the right to remain silent, _Ms. Potts_?”

“No.” Pepper replies as she licks the ice cream smeared across his cheek. “ _No_ , _I want you to be as loud as possible._ ”

 

.

.

 

They name the ice-cream Stark Raving Hazelnuts.

.

* * *

 

 


End file.
